Jewelry pieces such as rings which are designed to allow their gem-stone settings to be removed and replaced with another setting have been described in the art.
Such capability has been found desirable so as to allow a different look for the jewelry, for example, to better suit a particular occasion, or simply to change the look of the jewelry piece.
Examples of such jewelry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,470 to Isaacson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,989 to Dillabough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,470 describes a ring having a means for inserting a replaceable insert unit containing a gem stone or any other type of setting such that the insert unit is securely held in place in a mounting but can be readily replaced by a similar unit containing another setting. The mounting is adapted to hold a sleeve with a hinged door that fits across the inside opening. The setting is positioned in a crown and both are soldered within a casing having projecting edges that fit snugly within and project through a sleeve that is soldered inside the mounting. The gem stone, casing and crown constitute the replaceable unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,989 discloses an interchanging setting for jewelry with male and female findings, for joining the setting to the jewelry. The female finding contains tapered lips which form a slotted key way, and an internal spring to provide bias against a key when inserted into the key way. The male finding has a key made up of a bar pin with tabs extending perpendicular from the bar pin. The key fits into the key way with the tabs extending out into the slotted key way. As the key is inserted the spring provides a bias. The key is turned 90 degrees and the tabs rotate under the tapered lips until the tabs rest in notches on the lips. The spring holds the key firmly in place. Conventional fingers attached to the male finding provide a mount for a stone or other desired setting.